Tigrex
The Tigrex is a flying wyvern that maintains its primitive origins and is prone to violence. Overview It possesses incredible ferocity thanks to its four limbs, claws, and jaw. It inhabits a wide area, it has even been spotted hunting Popo in the mountains. Tigrex is a prime example of a Pseudowyvern. It retains almost all features of a true wyvern save for its wings. Tigrex's wings have devolved into appendages that serve more like front legs than wings. It can run on all fours and still fly, or more accurately glide great distances. Tigrex may represent a "missing link" between dragons and wyverns. Tigrex have only recently been observed in snowy mountainous regions, but its coloration is akin to creatures from warmer climates. This has led some to believe Tigrex lives in the desert areas, but hunts in snowy mountains. The reason is that the desert offers smaller amounts of food. It browses for most of its food in the mountains; the reason it doesn't live in the mountains all together is debated, as it can easily overcome most of the wyverns there. Tigrex may live in forests as well, but the presence of Nargacuga in the area would most likely result in many fierce battles between the two creatures, in addition to depleted prey species. Tigrex prey heavily on large herbivorous animals such as popo. They can most likely bring down lesser wyvern species, and are capable of thinning out large herds of animals. Tigrex is among the fiercest wyverns sighted in the deserts, only rivaled by the herbivorous but highly territorial Diablos and its one-horned relative, the Monoblos. They rival the Tigrex in both speed and strength. The only other monster that is as fast and strong as the Tigrex is the Blangonga, which also happens to live in the Tigrex's territory. Tigrex is equally capable of killing either large herbivores such as popo or lesser predators like Genprey, but prefers the former, as its higher body fat content fuels the Tigrex's high metabolism. It appears to be on the same level as a Rathalos in the food chain and, because the two live in totally different environments, there is little competition between the two species. Tigrex is a rare breed indeed, a creature adapted to survive in both the extreme heat of the desert and the frigid air of the mountains. Tigrex's wings have devolved into forelimbs that feature what greatly resemble paws. This allows Tigrex to run much more efficiently than other wyvern such as Rathalos, which are prone to tripping and poor maneuverability on ground. Tigrex is incredibly fast, often giving chase before leaping on top of prey and biting into the helpless creature's neck. Tigrex do not possess flame sacs like many other wyvern, but make up for this by having an incredibly strong roar that literally knocks enemies too close to the creature off their feet. Tigrex's strong tail has a spiked tip and is often used as a whip-like weapon. Tigrex are able to glide from high elevations, or ride updrafts for greater distance. Sometimes, on rare occasions, hunters report that when they're fighting two Tigrex at the same time, one of the Tigrex would flap its wings to fly for a short ammount of time. Tigrex's most unusual ability lies in its blood vessels; when the creature is enraged, blood rushes to its extremities and head to keep the creature from cramping or blacking out during its fits of rage. This has led to many an unfortunate hunter's death, as it would appear that Tigrex has limitless stamina. Thankfully this is not the case, and after periods of extended rage, Tigrex must find a place to rest or it will risk hyperventilating or passing out. It is also possible that large amounts of adrenaline pump through the Tigrex's body, making it faster and more agressive. Tigrex is an aggressive monster with a short fused attitude but high intelligence. They will even challenge other dominant predators in their native habitats or herbivorous but highly territorial wyverns. When enraged it begins to drool and attack randomly. Tigrex's method of hunting actually changes depending on what environment it's currently hunting in; when in the mountains, Tigrex's bright yellow/orange coloration would alert prey from great distances. To counter this disadvantage, Tigrex will ambush prey. It will often try to separate the old or weak from the herd, ensuring an easy chase and a quick kill. In the desert however, Tigrex will patrol its territory onfoot. After spotting its prey with its keen eyesight and strong sense of smell, it will give chase, putting its speed to good use. It may even hurl large boulders to stun or injure prey before pursuing. Tigrex are not known to be social creatures, given their aggressive nature, but mating pairs will often travel and hunt together, making Tigrex mating season an especially dangerous time for any hunters venturing into snowy mountains. There is a black subspecies of Tigrex. It has few differences with the normal variation, other than coloration and habitat. The Black Tigrex prefers to live in volcanic environments. Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Monster Hunter Universe Category:Dragons Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Wyverns Category:Flying Creatures Category:Extreme Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Desert Creatures Category:Mountain Creatures Category:Forest Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007